


Jim Kirk's journey into his first officer's pants

by savingprivatemccoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Short, Vulcan Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingprivatemccoy/pseuds/savingprivatemccoy
Summary: It's not like Jim used to think about the genitals of the ship's officers, especially the Vulcans ones, he had never, ever... maybe not exactly the genitals, maybe the ass? And it was not him wondering, no, it was an observation, at most. He knows very well how a human penis looks and tastes like. And an andorian’s penis, also. What can be so special about Vulcans’?





	Jim Kirk's journey into his first officer's pants

It all started with Ensign Rocha e Lieutnant Erling, actually.

The two girls where heading back to their quarters at the same time when Jim was about to start Alpha shift on the bridge. He had his padd in hands and was barely paying attention to them, other than a brief nod and a smile when they passed by him in the hallway. He was really interested in the data he was reading, next mission just a few hours ahead.

The Enterprise had spent the last 3 days in New Vulcan. Spock had asked him personally for a short leave, and had stayed on the planet’s surface most of the time, with his father. Jim had stoped trying to understand their relatioship long ago, but in the face of the tragedy that both had to face, with the lost of their planet and wife/mother, they were trying, it was clear. As clear as Vulcans can be about their feelings, afterall.

But them, when Jim was just minding his own business, he overheard them whispering to each other.

“So it’s true what they say about Vuncan dick?” Ensign Rocha asked as she couldn’t keep it to herself.

“I’m not talking about it with you, Lizzie!” Lieutnant Erling replied, pretending to be better than that kind of comment.

Jim inadvertently slowed his pace. The words “Vulcan” and “dick” weren’t something he was used to hearing in the same sentence. And he wasn’t sure why, but it caugth his attention.

“C’mon!” Ensign Rocha teased, pushing Erling a litte aside.

“Yeah, it’s true!” The other girl confessed timidly, as they both started gigling. 

What the hell is true about Vulcan dick?! Was all Jim was asking to himself when he entered the turbolift. Well, It’s not like he used to think about the genitals of the ship’s officers, especially the Vulcans ones, he had never, ever… maybe not exactly the genitals, maybe the ass? And it was not him wondering, no, it was an observation, at most. But now, now he was really curious because he has never heard about something special about Vulcan dick, or Spock’s dick. And he was thinking about Spock solely because he was the only Vulcan Jim was close to. His first officer had a good ass, Jim had noticed. So does Sulu. And Uhura. Damn, even Bones have a good ass and he’s just human, so he never felt guilt for noticing it. But what about Spoc… Vulcans’ dicks? He knows very well how a human penis looks and tastes like. And an andorian’s penis, also. What can be so special about Vulcans’?

He should ask Bones.

Not even in hell he would ask Bones.

When the turbolift’s door openned, the first face he saw was green with pointed ears.

Jim swallowed dry. It was going to be a very long Alpha shift.


End file.
